moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Tank
Pacific Front |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air |useguns = Thermal Inversion cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 530 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $1350 |time = 0:49 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = 9-4.5 target, 8 pass-through per frame (0.07 in-game seconds) * 125% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. Drone * 25% vs. all vehicle armor types * 10% vs. all structure armor types |airattack = 85-42.5 * 180% vs. Scout Ravens * 160% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 120% vs. all aircraft armor types * 60% vs. Cryocopters |cooldown = * 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds) (ground) * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) (air) |range = * 9, minimum 1, radius 0.7 (ground) * 11 (air) |ability = Weapon damages ground targets in a line and leaves freezing clouds in a radius of 0.9 that reduces the speed of ground units by 50% for 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Blizzard Tank is a tank used by Pacific Front that can attack both ground and air targets thanks to its Thermal Inversion cannon which also slows down enemies. Official description When the Pacific Front joined the Allies in light of the Soviet threat from China, the Japanese contributed an amazing piece of technology to the Allied arsenal. The Blizzard Tank was originally a non-lethal weapon, used to impede vehicles and immobilize unruly citizens or fleeing criminals with its unique Thermal Inversion cannon which could cool sub-atomic particles to temperatures which made movement almost impossible. Now this weapon's effectiveness has been amplified to such a level that any organic material is instantly destroyed and armored targets are slowed and their armor reduced to fragile layers of ice under the stress of the absolute zero temperatures inflicted by the Blizzard Tank. It is surprisingly effective against aircraft as well. Even though this weapon can out-range most conventional tanks and its effectiveness against infantry is undisputed, it only does negligible damage to structures.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Blizzard Tank is an excellent escort for the Hailstorm when coupled with the Zephyr, as while it is unable to damage tanks to an extent, its ability to slow down ground targets nevertheless makes it useful. What it shines most is when it faces hordes of infantry and light aircraft. Appearances Act One * The Blizzard Tank makes its first appearance on the battlefield in Think Different as part of the enemy Pacific Front forces. * Blizzard Tanks are first controllable and buildable in the Covert Ops mission Eclipse. They are first given as reinforcements after the player establishes a base, and more can be built once the Tech Secret Lab is captured. Act Two * For the Allies, Blizzard Tank debuts as a buildable unit in Stormbringer. Assessment See also * Aeroblaze References zh:暴风雪坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front